Discussions with your oppossite
by doctor anthony
Summary: Eclipse AU after Jacob kisses Bella Edward goes to hunt in an effort to calm his nerves, and along the way he has a discussion with someone he does not expect. some characters OOC, slight Jacob bashing Edward/Bella slight ATLA xover mentions of OC/June.


Discussions with your opposite

Authors notes I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. And if anyone here hasn't read my ATLA fics I suggest you do to learn more of my OC Kalo here. And some canon Twilight characters here will be OOC and Jacob fans you should look away now as there is some Jacob bashing in this one shot. And this is AU set during Eclipse after Jacob kisses Bella. And I'm only writing this as a one shot, nothing more as my readers asked me to write a fic where Kalo and Edward meet and talk about the women they love.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Alright this is enough of an authors note now on with the one shot.

Edward ran deeper and deeper into the forest as he was determined to get his mind off what happened a few hours ago, Jacob Black had the audacity to kiss Bella against her will, and Edward knew if he didn't calm down soon he would most likely end up going after Jacob and doing something he'd regret.

Soon after Edward feed off his third lion he heard a noise behind him and as turned around to see who it was as he wasn't able to read to read the person mind as all he was getting was nothing.

When he saw the new arrival was he saw it was another vampire who was tall, had black hair, wore a regular business suit and he had red eyes.

Edward tried again to read the mans mind but failed and the vampire smiled as he said "You cant read my mind, can you mind reader. I assure I am not here to attack you or your family, and I wouldn't dare harm your beloved Bella Swan either".

Edward didn't know weather or not to trust this man and the man only said "You cant read my mind can you Cullen. I've known about you and your family for a long time and I give my word that neither me or my coven are a threat to you. While we have differences in diet, we agree on a principal and that is this, humans aren't simply a food source. Humanity are so much more that cattle. I've known that for a long time as do the rest of my coven. In that regard is the reason why the Volturi don't know of my coven, we differ on key issues and my coven has a lot of members and strength, enough to challenge them for leadership. But I also hate werewolves even the shape shifters your coven have a treaty with. And we know all about you and the others in your coven and we know all about your pasts, in fact I have met Alice before in the past when she was human".

Edward immediately said "How old are you exactly?". The man laughed before he answered "I'm very old Edward, far older than anyone you know even the Volturi and Romanians and my coven is also old, if I told you how old I was you wouldn't believe me, no one would, not even Alice. In face I was there when the pyramids were built in Ancient Egypt and I know the secret of why Newgrange built in the first place as well as Stonehenge so long ago. In fact I even know who is behind the situation in Seattle right now, but I wont say who nor will I or my coven help you as we cant risk exposure to the Volturi or do we want a war with them, at least not yet".

Edward didn't say a word as he heard this and the man said "My name is Kalo and I know what your going through right now with Bella, you love her and you cant stand the sight of that wolf near her at all, I don't blame you for that at all. I was in your situation long ago, I met a woman and fell in love with her, soon I turned her into a vampire and have several children together, they are part of my coven as are many others. We also have had clashes with wolves in other parts of the world, they are dangerous creatures who are just as dangerous as we are yet they are stubborn and let emotions control their actions".

Edward sat down on a stump and Kalo sat next to him and Edward said "I left Bella once to protect her and she found the only dangerous then us in werewolves and Jacobs thoughts are utterly despicable".

Kalo shook his head and said "You done the right thing, but it was also the wrong thing as the choice is obvious, she wants to be 1`of us, so just turn her if that is what she truly wants. If the treaty you made with the werewolves forbids you or your coven to do, then maybe I could do it for you if you need a loophole. Now I'll leave with some advice Edward, don't be so controlling, be a loving boyfriend to Bella and treat her right, and keep an eye on the wolf mutt Jacob".

Kalo handed Edward a phone and said "Give that to Alice, the number on it is a way to contact me, just in case she has questions about her past as a human. I assure this wont be the only time we meet Edward, we will meet again when the time is right goodbye, and have a great wedding".

With that Kalo ran off with the wolves chasing after him and Edward continued his hunt.

A few weeks later

Kalo and his wife stood on a mountain top as the sun started to set and Kalo said "Change is coming my love, I can sense it and feel it, and when it does then we will make our move and get rid of the Volturi once and for all".

June simply smiled and said "And after that the leadership of our world will be the way it should be, and the werewolf species will soon cease to exist, hopefully we wont have to harm the Cullens I like them and it would be nice to see Alice again".

Kalo nodded and kissed her as the sun disappeared from the night sky.

Authors notes well that's the end of this one shot I hope you all liked it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
